Unfinished Business
by KpKomedy51
Summary: Gumball never had a chance with Penny. Or so he thought. When he moves to East Richwood, a town near Elmore, he meets a ghost named Carrie and soon falls in love with her. But when Penny hears of this, she has her own plans. (Alternate Universe, GumballXCarrie, AnaisXBilly, some OOC, Lots of OCs) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Unfinished Business**

 **Prologue**

"Now Gumball, it will only be 5 miles out.", "Five miles! That's a super long walk!"

At this moment, in the city of Elmore Nicole Watterson was trying to calm her 11 year-old son, Zachary "Gumball" Watterson. He's now being told that Nicole has found a new job in East Richwood, a town near Elmore and they move next week. You see, for the past 2 years Gumball has been attending Elmore Elementary School, the school his crush, Penelope "Penny" Fitzgerald goes to. He enjoys attending school there just so he can see and hang out with her along with his best friends, Darwin Watterson (adopted brother) and Tobias Wilson. The move to East Richwood also means that he will be attending East Richwood Middle School, instead of Elmore Junior High School. 

"But I don't know anyone there!", said Gumball, determined to explain the ramifications of going to a school where he knows essentially no one other than Teresa "Teri" Madden, the best friend of his arch-nemesis, Masami Yoshida, stereotypical American high school teenage girl who was dating the stereotypical American high school jock/bully, Hector Jötunheim. Though try as he might, Gumball wasn't going to be able to defeat his mother in an argument.

"Well then you'll have a chance to make new friends, I heard from Mrs. Wilson that was your expertise", Nicole replied, effectively defeating her son.

Gumball returned to his room, defeated. He was moving next week, and there was nothing he can do about it. Little did he know, his life was about to change drastically, for the better.

 **It looks like Gumball's about to leave his former world behind. More coming "soon"**

 **KpKomedy out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Unfinished Business**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Malaya14:** Yes, I'm considering some other OCs before I start making my own.

 **Guest:** Gumball used to live in Arlington, Washington, a town north of Seattle before he moved to Elmore and the end of 3rd grade. Later on Gumball's opinions on Arlington will be revealed. (He was miserable there)

 **Everyone else:** Thanks!

 **Chapter 1: East Richwood, California**

"What job are you getting in East Ridgewood, Mrs. Mom?", Darwin eagerly asked Nicole as the family drove on the Elmore Expressway to East Richwood. "Something much better than the old Rainbow Factory. A new start for the entire family. Including you, Richard", Nicole replied. For the past few months Nicole has been trying to get Richard to start using the Electro-Fat again, which he's been scared to use ever since he got it. "You need to build up resilience against the electricity if you're going to lose weight", Nicole said. "But I thought I could just not eat for a few days", Richard replied. "Do you seriously think you could actually do that?", Nicole asked rhetorically. "Yeah!", Richard replied. "Honey, the last time you tried to not eat for a few days I caught you eating a supreme size pizza in the living room", Nicole replied. "That was an emergency", Richard exclaimed! "You only skipped breakfast and you ate the pizza 10 minutes after the kids left", Nicole replied. "Mom, can I call Penny?", Gumball asked. "Aww, is my little boy growing up?", Nicole replied. "Please, I just really want to talk to her and Tobias", Gumball replied/whined. Gumball remained silent for the rest of the journey.

 **Later That Night...**

Gumball and his family were sitting at their table, having their first dinner in East Richwood. Anais was leading the kitchen table conversation, with Darwin occasionally breaking in. Finally the conversation moved to the subject of the town's name. Gumball was the first to speak, breaking his silence. "Why even name the town East Richwood, why would they want to lump themselves with Richwood?", Gumball asked, knowing how mean the people from Richwood could be from when he took the wrong bus and wound up there with Penny, Darwin, and Tobias. "I read in one of the encyclopedias they had at the Elmore Elementary library about the Greater Elmore area and when East Richwood was founded, they called it Evergreen before renaming it to become more desirable to businesses and settlers.", Anais replied. At this point, Anais knowing this much wasn't much of a surprise, she had been seen as highly intelligent since she learned how to speak and read. She was already in Kindergarten despite only being 3. The conversation continued and soon the family was tired and one by one went to sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Unfinished Business**

 **Author's Notes:** I apologize for the long wait! It's good to be back here. I've been reading on here a lot but I haven't had time to actually pull out my laptop and write with all of the tests I've completed and the ones coming up. Yay for Finals! Once summer comes expect more regular updates from this story now that I've finally put together some stuff for this and some other stories. Also, this story's rating is coming up to T for language in this and later chapters that explore Darwin and Anais' experience with bullying at Evergreen Elementary. For this chapter and the next few chapters, the story will focus on Darwin and Anais until the story reaches winter and the Gumball-Carrie story arc surfaces.

 **Review Replies:**

 **Steelwall5:** I sometimes have trouble with longer chapters, at the time I'm writing this I'm working on Chapter 2 of Ninja George Saga, another story I'm working on and I'll hopefully have more time to lengthen Chapter 2.

 **Everyone else:** Thanks!

 **Chapter 2: East Richwood Middle and Evergreen Elementary**

Now that the Wattersons had been settled in, it was time for the children to enter school. Gumball was entering 6th grade at East Richwood Middle School, and surprisingly, both Darwin and Anais were entering 4th grade at Evergreen Elementary with the principal there noting that, "If Anais does well she could be transferred to East Richwood Middle". It was morning and the trio were awaking from their slumber. Gumball quickly brushed his teeth and went downstairs to get breakfast without a word. By the time Darwin and Anais woke up, Gumball was already gone. the two had a rather awkward breakfast seeing as the talkative Gumball had already left for school and Nicole had already gone off to work and Richard was asleep. When they reached the bus stop, much to their surprise, they saw Billy Parham, who had moved away from Elmore the previous summer.

Gumball, meanwhile had been having a boring day, he was able to do the work at school just fine, but he just faded into the background, not really absorbing the information. In his first class, Math, he had met three kids named Connor, Shay, and Justin who had basically introduced him to the "Wonderful World of Middle School". Then the big shocker came at lunch, where he learned that they had assigned tables, but he had trouble when he couldn't find his.

Anyway, it had been a surprisingly uneventful day apart from the early dismissal due to excessive heat (a teacher even passed out), but above all else, he missed Tobias and Penny and was wondering how Darwin was doing.

 _Meanwhile at Evergreen Elementary..._

Darwin and Anais had wound up in the same classes. As expected, Anais was exceeding the teacher's expectations, annoying many of the other students. At lunch, the two went their separate ways, Anais headed towards one of the 5th grade tables where Billy Parham was sitting while Darwin headed towards a 4th grade table. As soon as he sat down with his lunch, one of the kids remarked,

"Hey, you're the kid with the smartass sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so", Darwin replied, indifferently. While to an outside observer it seemed that he didn't care about his sister, on the inside Darwin was seething with rage.

"Well, if you wanna sit at my table, you gotta follow my rules", the kid replied, glancing over at what seemed to be his girlfriend.

"What rules do you have?", Darwin asked, increasingly nervous.

"Well I don't stand for smartasses like her, thinking they rule the place", he continued, "Fellas, lets show little toddy how we do it at Evergreen", he said.

"Tony, whaddya gonna do?", one of the other kids asked.

"Well going to teach her a lesson. Meet me after school and fishy, if you wanna keep your seat at Tony's table, I recommend you meet us too at the Basketball court unless you think you should sit with the nerds", Tony said, pointing towards a table of smart-looking kids who looked miserable, getting orange peels and empty chocolate milk bottles thrown at them. Darwin was shocked by this, and pushed his doubts to the back of his head as he planned to meet Tony and his friends after school.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Well stuff is about to go down! Darwin seems to be gravitating towards Tony and his gang while Anais gets reacquainted with Billy Parham. It'll be interesting to see how this goes.**

 **Gumball seems rather depressed after his first day, but will a chance meeting change his mind about things?**

 **Anais has finally met her old friend, Billy Parham. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Darwin is reluctantly joining Tony's gang but will his conscience and his family save him from peer pressure and Tony?**

 **Meanwhile, Nicole is having trouble at her new mystery job, but what could it be?**

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unfinished Business**

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome back to Unfinished Business! This chapter will also introduce an OC, Cato Anderson who is owned by Malaya14. At the time of this chapter, he isn't dating Amber yet (she gets introduced in Chapter 5 and probably won't even meet Cato in this story). In case you don't know, Billy Parham isn't an OC and first appeared in the episode "Christmas". You may remember him as the blue "egg" from "The Extras", "The Egg", or "The Pest". Nothing much else to say, so let's get into the story.

 **Chapter 3: Old and New**

Many people would argue that Anais wasn't very close to Billy Parham, resident ball of blue. They were only occasional playmates, and Anais had found other friends in Elmore Elementary's Kindergarten. However, now Billy was pretty much the only friend she had at Evergreen, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"Hello, Billy", Anais said, much to Billy's surprise.

"Anais! What a pleasure it is to see you at Evergreen!", Billy exclaimed, overjoyed to see an old friend from Elmore.

"My family moved here a few weeks ago. Gumball is at East Richwood Middle and Darwin is at the other table over there", Anais said, pointing toward one of the 4th grade tables.

"Oh, that's Anthony Thompson's table", Billy replied, solemnly. He continued, "He rules over the 4th and 3rd graders here like a dictator".

"A dictator!", Anais exclaimed, concerned and scared at the same time.

"He was in 4th grade last year, and the year before that; he bullied me and my acquaintances over here and most likely the kids sitting at the table over there", Billy said, pointing at the table were some smart kids sat, pelted by orange peels and hit with empty milk bottles.

...

Darwin had met Tony and his gang after school, as promised and they discussed their plan for Anais. Occasionally the name of some kid named William was brought up, but Tony vetoed all schemes involving him, whoever he was. Tony had finally decided on a plan to put laxatives in Ms. George (their teacher)'s coffee that morning so she would have to go to the bathroom sometime during Reading. Once she left, Tony and his gang would stuff Anais in one of the cabinets, and lock her in there until lunch. Tony felt that was "her lesson". Darwin was nervous but kept quiet and went along with the plan. Tony also had one of his "henchmen" go home with Darwin to "hang out" after school, to ensure that Darwin didn't spill the beans to Anais about Tony's plan. Darwin didn't talk to Gumball or Anais at all that night, and was so scared by Tony's "henchmen" that he didn't dare say anything to Anais or Gumball. Tony's plan was working, and there was nothing Darwin could do about it.

...

Gumball woke up the next morning, preparing for school. He went through his usual routine, got on the bus and arrived at school. Up until lunch, business was pretty much the usual, except he finally found his table. At lunch he once again blended in with everyone else, until a pencil was thrown at him.

"Who threw that!", Gumball exclaimed, angered.

When no one responded, he proceeded to snap the pencil in half, just as someone else at the table said something.

"My pencil!", the voice exclaimed.

Gumball apologized, but after lunch the kid wasn't happy. That had been one of his limited supply of pencils, and he had been starting a collection of unique pencils. That had been one of his finds from the Environmental Science classroom.

"Why would you break my pencil?", the kid asked.

"Sorry it was an accident", Gumball replied.

"Well, I guess I can just use another one", he continued, "Hey, aren't you in my Math class?", the kid asked.

"I dunno", Gumball said, indifferently.

"Sorry for the hostilities. The name's Cato Anderson by the way", the kid replied.

"Gumball Watterson"

 **Well, that was Chapter 3. Sort of a filler chapter to bridge Chapter 2 and Chapter 4 together, where the real action begins.**

 **Anyway, next time on Unfinished Business,**

 **Gumball has finally made an actual friend at East Richwood, but will he be ready for an actual enemy?**

 **Darwin has officially joined Tony's gang, but will he be able to warn Anais about Tony's plan in time?**

 **Anais has finally been reacquainted with Billy Parham, but what will happen when she finds out about his history with Tony?**

 **Nicole is having trouble at her mystery job, but what could it be?**

 **Richard is having trouble adjusting to East Richwood, but will someone change his mind?**

 **Oddly, Tony seems scared of a mystery kid named "William", but who is he, and why is Tony so against teaching him a "lesson"?**

 **To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 35

**Update**

Oy vey, I just noticed that I still had an FF account today. Overall, because of various reasons I've put all of my stories on hiatus. In terms of them returning, I'd say at earliest, summer 2017 assuming that I don't abandon the site altogether in that time. If I don't return, I'd like to take my time now to thank all that have taken the time to read my rather amateurish and melodramatic stories.

-KpKomedy51


End file.
